Good Morning October
by Capturedribbons
Summary: There’s been an accident. Omi+Ken OmiPov Songfic


Title- Good Morning October  
  
Author- Locura  
  
Warnings- OOC, O+K/K+O Omi POV/Talking  
  
Disclaimer- The Weiß Kreuz chara's aren't mine, I'm just barrowing them. Don't sue, I own nothing but an Omi pen and 3 dvd's and I wanna keep them! I also don't own the song "We Danced Anyway"  
  
Author Notes- Good Morning October. Enjoy  
  
***= Beging and Ending and scene change  
  
/Blah/=Lyrics  
  
***  
  
I locked the door. They can't get in now. I don't know why they wanted to in the first place but they had. Your machines only rang once, though, and then they stopped so your fine. You're fine. I'll just keep telling myself that. Telling me that you'll be fine in the end. You have to be in any case, I don't think I could stand to lose you.  
  
Not like this.  
  
Their yelling through the door and I'm holding you now; you may not feel it thought because you're asleep. Your eyes are closed and your face is the color of the bandages around your head. You'd be all white but your hairs' peeking out from beneath the bandages, a striking contrast to everything else.  
  
It was hard to get on your bed sense your hooked up so many machines. But you'll be all right. I didn't knock you too much did I? I hope not.  
  
I was stupid. So stupid. I just had to go out and get that gift for the lady down the street who's having a baby. You didn't want to go out though, it was raining and the roads were a mess. But I had to. I couldn't take 'no', could I Ken?  
  
In the end I won. Just as we both knew I would. And I got the gift, something that we used to make in the shop. The perfect little bouquet that told her to feel better and blessed the child in the same breathe. I loved it and you nodded before paying for it. Wanting nothing more then your quiet Saturday back.  
  
I knew you didn't want to go so why did I make you? If I hadn't been so insistent then maybe...maybe it would have been different. Maybe that car wouldn't have hit us, and you wouldn't be lying here right now.  
  
But you'll be ok, Ken. I know you will. I promise, I'll make this all up to you.  
  
Do you remember that time, right after we quite working for Kritiker and got married? Do you remember the look on everyone's face as we met on the isle and kissed at the end before running off to some unknown destination?  
  
I know you do. We both had so much fun there, didn't we?  
  
/The summer air was heavy and sweet/  
  
It was a little town, the place that we ended up at. A little tiny town by the sea- the type of place everyone dreams about retiring to or growing up at.  
  
The air was hot and the ocean breeze kept it smelling sweet and tangy no matter the time or season. The wind was so strong you could taste it and breathing was heavy and filling like it never was in Tokyo.  
  
The harbor was full of tiny shops and boats drifted out at daybreak and wondered back in, in the sunset. It was beautiful and peaceful and just what we needed.  
  
I remember dragging you threw all those shops when you wanted to go fishing. I remember laughing under candlelight's and watching the stars at night. I remember falling asleep on your shoulder some nights and others filled with passion in the tiny Bed and Breakfast we found.  
  
The keepers of that hotel never did look at us quite right after that first night, you know.  
  
/You and I on a crowded street  
  
There was music everywhere, I can see us there/  
  
Oh, and do you remember the festivals? We stayed there for three months, a time to relax and get to know each other better then before and during that time there were so many of them. All colorful and full of food, light, and dancing.  
  
Remember that first one? I'm sure you do. We were so confused of what was going on. Everyone was outside and dancing and singing. Musicians played at every corner and food was plentiful. For a while we both stopped and watched and then you grabbed my hand and spun me around.  
  
It was so much fun that day. We danced until the moon came up, just spinning and twirling and laughing. I will never forget how wonderful and happy you look to me then. Just dancing to the music we both couldn't understand without the emotions that transcended the language barrier.  
  
/In a happy little foreign town  
  
Where the stars hung upside down  
  
A half a world away, far far away/  
  
The natives were so kind to us. Always ready to try and interpret our clumsy attempts at talking but the best part had to be the time we spent alone.  
  
We were gone from everyone who knew us, save each other. Living in a little place that was lost in time, a place where music was something enjoyed by all and language didn't matter. A place where the stars hung upside down and everyone notices and loves it more.  
  
I remember how you would watch the fishermen go out and cast their nets every day and I'd watch with you. I thought we'd do that every day until the end but then one morning you woke me up and took me to the docks before the sunrise, still half awake and confused. We did something you like that day. Fishing.  
  
Or we tried to fish anyway, laughing and splashing the whole time. You remember, right? You remember how I squeaked in surprise when we caught that fish and accidentally dropped it back in the water and you acted so mad that we accidentally tipped the boat.  
  
Do you remember floundering in the water and splashing each other. Do you remember going under the boat to hear the echoes of our laughter all around us. Do you remember how we finally came in at midnight, still laughing and looking much more like half drown dogs then boys?  
  
/I remember you were laughing  
  
We were so in love, we were so in love/  
  
We were so in love.  
  
We did everything together in those months, singing and dancing and spinning. I love you so much it hurts and still does. Do you still love me? Even after all I've done?  
  
I'll have to ask you when you wake what you thought and think. I really miss hearing your voice, I miss you and it's only been about a day.  
  
So you will tell me won't you?  
  
/And the band played songs we'd never heard  
  
But we danced anyway  
  
We never understood the words  
  
We just sang oh la la la la la la la oh  
  
And we danced anyway/  
  
But going back to the memories, you remember all the festivals. You remember singing like I do though we didn't know the words.  
  
I can still see your face grinning broadly as we spun around and around if I close my eyes. If I listen hard enough I can still hear your voice singing with the others and my pathetic attempts. I can still hear your laughter and the splashing of the ocean. I can still smell the air and taste it on my tong.  
  
I hope you don't mind me rambling like this, Ken. I was told that if I talk that you could hear me and that my voice might help you come back to me.  
  
I want you back. I want you back so badly it hurts. Why did I have to be so stupid? Please forgive me. Wake up and forgive me.  
  
Your so pale and frail looking on the bed with your head resting in you lap and your body so still. I'm afraid you won't make it and that thought makes me sick. But you will. The machines only rang once and then stopped so you're ok. You're ok.  
  
Yohji and Aya will be here soon. I'm sure the hospital called them so they should be here by the morning.  
  
Did I tell you that they stopped banging on the door now? I did, didn't I?  
  
I don't know why they were yelling so much, your ok. They tried to tell me different but your ok, you have to be ok.  
  
/They say you can't go back, baby I don't believe that/  
  
When you're better we'll go back to that town. You'd like that wouldn't you? We can dance again and watch the stars. But this time, this time if you fall asleep I'll find away to carry you to the room like you did me. You deserve so much more then that though.  
  
You've always deserved so much more then I've given you. But please, don't keep that in your mind. I'll change. I'll change. I'll make sure you get everything you need. Just wake up.  
  
We'll go back to the town. We will. Just watch us.  
  
/Come along with me, come on and dance with me/  
  
You feel so cold. I'm hugging you close now. I'd go get a blanket but I can't seem to make myself move. You're so icy though.  
  
/Maybe if I hold you close  
  
Baby we could just let go  
  
Of these things that tie us down, we'll come back around/  
  
I'll hold you closer then. You'll warm up but I still think you shouldn't be so cold. You should be warm like you always are.  
  
But just you wait. As soon as you're better we'll drop everything and go back. You'll be warm then and we'll show everyone. People always say you can't go back but we will. We will have those months again. I'll make everything up to you, and this time when we go fishing I won't drop the fish.  
  
/Do you remember we were laughing  
  
We were so in love, we were so in love/  
  
Oh, Ken. Aya and Yohji are at the door now. They're banging on it something fierce and I don't understand why. They keep yelling that I should let you go. But how can I? How can I just let you go when you need me to keep you warm? It's my fault that you're like this as well so how could I just leave?  
  
They just need to go away if they aren't going to try and help me wake you up. I thought they'd understand but all their doing is hitting the door and yelling.  
  
They don't understand. You're going to be fine. You're going to make a good recovery the doctor said so. He said that if you lived the night you'd be fine.  
  
He said that by October you'd be perfectly healthy and Octobers not that far..  
  
I'm sorry I'm crying, Ken. You always told me not to cry. But I just wish they'd stop yelling those things. They really don't have any faith in you. They don't believe that you're going to pull threw.  
  
But you'll show them Ken. You'll wake up any time now and show them.  
  
You're so cold; I don't think my heat is doing you much good.  
  
/And the band played songs we'd never heard  
  
But we danced anyway/  
  
I'm tired. I've been up for a long time talking to you. I hope you don't mind if I take a break for a while. You won't, will you? I hope I don't sleep threw your waking up though. I'd feel horrible doing that.  
  
I want to watch your eyes open slowly and show me your coffee colored irises I love so much. I won't be able to apologize right away; you probably won't remember what happened right then...That's what the Doctor said too. But as soon as your wide-awake I'll tell you how sorry I am again. I will.  
  
But I think I'm going to sleep here and now. I'm holding your hand though, so you know I'm here. I'm going to hold onto you until I can't anymore.  
  
The people have stopped banging on the door.  
  
I'm glad. It's so much quieter now that they've stopped trying to tell me to let you go. Now I only hear a bit of a whisper from the door. So I think I'll just close my eyes and relax.  
  
I hope you don't mind me using your shoulder as a pillow, Ken. Because there's nothing else to lean on and its not injured.  
  
You're so cold.  
  
You're just so cold. And I can't stop crying. I don't know why.  
  
I'm so tired of talking but I will until I fall asleep.  
  
You're going to pull threw.  
  
You will. You will.  
  
And I'll take you back to that place we both loved.  
  
/We never understood the words/  
  
But this time we'll understand the words, won't we? We'll sing them together and dance. We'll be together forever and always. Won't we? Please let us be happy again.  
  
/ We just sang oh la la la la la la la la la oh/  
  
I love you Ken.  
  
They've stopped trying to open the door, Ken. They've gotten in.  
  
I don't know what their saying but their all crowded around the bed. And it's all so cold. You're so cold.  
  
You'll pull threw. You'll pull threw.  
  
But for now I'll rest and ignore everyone else in the room.  
  
I'll rest so I can dance with you later.  
  
.dance with you.  
  
/And we danced anyway/  
  
Good morning October.  
  
*** 


End file.
